


In the Middle of the Night

by YellowWallpaper



Series: All Part of a Healthy Lifestyle [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWallpaper/pseuds/YellowWallpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had come to enjoy their little "midnight rendezvous" as Sam liked to call them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of the Night

Cas never sleeps.  Doesn’t need to.

But Sam needs to sleep and so Castiel lays with him, listening to his breathing.  Watching his body shift under the covers.  Wrapping an arm around Sam’s shoulder when the 6′5″ hunter moves in closer to Cas.  His thoughts drift to the day before, plans for the next day, how that cobweb in the corner of Sam’s room is still there and reminds himself once again that he is going to clear it away when he gets up.  As he wonders where that extendable duster is, Sam shifts.  The hand that was tucked into the warm space between Sam’s chest and Castiel’s side suddenly yanks itself free, dragging across Castiel’s abdomen and begins traveling lower.  Deft fingers wrapped around Cas’ cock, squeezing gently before moving lower to include his balls in the loose grip.

Cas smiled as he felt himself hardening under Sam’s skilled hand.  He gently thrust up, rubbing himself against Sam.  The tradition of their midnight rendezvous was something Castiel cherished most about their emerging relationship.  The quick, heated love making sessions never lasted long, what with Sam being half asleep when they start.  But Cas fell in love all over again when he’d see Sam sleepily blinking up at him as he rode him.  

Sam’s hand traveled lower still and Cas let his legs fall open.  His breath hitched as he felt Sam’s fingers clumsily wriggle against his hole.  Luckily one of them was awake enough to have the clarity of mind to grab the lube on the nightstand.  Cas flicked the top open and was about to pour some on Sam’s hand when Sam stopped and wrapped his hand around Cas’ waist.  Pulling him in tight, Sam pressed his face into Cas’ skin.

“Dean just do the dishes! Dick!” Sam mumbled, his breath returning to the deep slow breaths of slumber.  Cas smiled and put the lube back with a sigh.

 _“It’s alright, I’ll get mine in the morning.”_ he thought.


End file.
